1.Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for grass, turf and artificial turf building and maintenance. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method for sweeping and a wheeled sweeper which can be pulled over the grass or turf.
The sweeper has one or more brushes, with hard bristles, which spin relatively slow allowing for optimal brushing of grass or turf. This sweeper can eliminate undesired wear and tear on grass and turf, save approximately forty minutes per 7,000 square feet of green and can completely fill aerated holes in three passes or less.
2. Description of the Related Art
Apparatus for sweeping turf are well known. Such apparatus are useful for building and maintaining turf, and find particular utility for golf course maintenance. One example prior art apparatus is the “Sweeping Apparatus” of Agergard, et al. described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,143 as comprising a manually handled carriage with at least one pair of rear wheels and at least one front wheel and a power operated cylindrical sweeping brush.
Another example prior art apparatus is the “Green Sweeper” of Q. A. Shaw described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,674,306. Shaw's sweeper provides a series or gang of ground-treating elements, preferably brushes, which are secured to common means for drawing them over the ground.
While the prior art apparatus are adequate for sweeping in certain contexts, they are not fully effective for filling of aeration greens, surface clean-up with minimal passes. Further, several prior art apparatus require excessive time to treat turf and result in excessive turf wear.